Place of no return
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Samantha Mulder returns to Earth: Samantha's POV


11THE TIME CAPSULE ****

TITLE: Place of no return

Author: AlienAdele

E-Mail: [**adelesmith4@yahoo.com**][1]

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the show. The only people I do owe are the strangers

Summary: Samantha returns to Earth 'Samantha's POV

Feedback: Please do

Rating: PG 13

************************************************************************8

__

I was standing on the bridge of the spacecraft looking at a picture of Earth, which was taken six months prior to this expedition. I knew then that I must return to Earth, but the people who took me captive didn't want me to go back to the place where I was born. They thought that when they abducted me fifteen years before I would forget my roots, but they were wrong. They didn't want me to return for some mysterious reason, but I don't have a choice…I must go back!

As I was standing there with the longing for my brother, I got the feeling that he was calling me to come back. I went to the supreme commander of the ship and told him, "Commander, I'd like to go back to Earth" "Samantha, you don't know what happened to him after you left that planet. Do you think that he would remember you and what about your folks? You don't know what kind of impact your return would have on them?" I told him that I know what the risks are, however there is nothing I can do. All I want to know is what happened to my brother in the years I missed. So they decided to take me into a deep time trance. In that trance I would see everything that happened to my brother. They told me that I must go to the examination room where they have prepared my trip into the unknown where I could see what really happened to my brother after my disappearance. They explained the procedure to me and said that it would feel a little strange for me, because it would feel like I was there while it happened. I lay down on the bed and waited for the trip into the unknown. The first glimpse I got was the day of my disappearance we were at a picnic and we were playing tag we went home rather early because of rain. I could hear our laughter and I knew that it was the only time I saw my brother happy. Suddenly I saw the light and I knew that it was when the abduction took place. "Sam, where are you going!" I heard my brother's voice, but I couldn't do anything to stop the hurting my brother was going through.

The next scene was when my brother was in high school: it was supposed to be a joyous time for any young person, but I could see the pain in my brother's eyes. Why did they do this to me? I saw how he spent most of his time in the library looking through the books on the paranormal so that he could explain what really happened to me, but I knew that he wouldn't find the answers because the time wasn't right for it yet. Four years passed and it was my brother's graduation and I could see the anticipation in his eyes to start searching for the explanation of the unknown. The first three years after the graduation nothing happened in his life all that I could see was the learning process. Suddenly the scene changes and I saw my brother at the training grounds of the F.B.I and I knew that this would be his calling. In this field he might just find the answers he was looking for. I saw how he was made fun of by his teammates and I could see the anguish in his eyes. Then I saw how he got a partner who could help him with this work. I saw the gore and the other unexplainable things he went through and I knew that sooner or later he would find something that would knock him into reality where he would search for what really happened to his sister. I knew that the only way I could keep a tap on him was to send more clues to him and then I would be safe to return to Earth. I told them that they could take me out of this trance so that I could talk to them about the choice I have made. Slowly I woke from this dream state and stood up. "Commander, I have made my decision. I decided that it was time for me to go back, but I don't know if my brother would recognize me. And what if he did and he don't want to see or speak to me?" they told me that time alone would tell if it happens they don't know what I must do. 

I went to my room looking at my scenery on my wall, could see what happened to all the planets we passed and I knew that if it wasn't a success I just don't know what would happen to my home planet. I left my thoughts in my room and went back to the bridge it was there that I decided to tell them of my decision to go back to my home. But I also told them that if I don't succeed I would contact them to come and take me back. We went into hyperspace and I could see how my home was getting closer and closer. Unfortunately the ship where I was in crashed onto a restricted area and I was placed in arrest. For months they tried to find out where I was from, but I didn't answer them. Then one day I got the opportunity to escape from this place, I saw that one of the guards weren't at his station and I slipped out. I walked into the woods and experienced the silence of the wood for the first time. Suddenly I came at the end of the wood and saw a car approaching and I signaled. The woman in the car stopped and looked at me. "Where are you going?" "Just take me to the nearest hotel, please" For a while we sat there in silence and then she asked, "What is your name?" I answered her by saying "My name is Samantha, but I can't remember my surname" Before she could answer me she stopped and I stepped out of the car "Thank you for the lift" With those words she drove off and I was left there standing.

I went into the building and looked around me, how am I to survive in this place with all the new technology that has been invented since my last stay on this earth? It was one of those questions I didn't seem to have any answers for. I went into my room and tied to understand the way of living in this world. But I couldn't do it, all I could think of was my brother and my folks. Where are they and what are they doing now? The first rays of the sun came up and I looked with awe at it. It was so spectacular that I started to cry, it felt like an eternity to me for being here on this planet. It was there and then that I decided to go and search for my family. I picked up the phone and dialed information "Yes, how may I help you?" "I would like to ask you if you could tell me where I could find Fox William Mulder?" "Miss, his address is Carlico Drive number 232 and if you want his phone number I can give you his home number and his office number" "Please I would appreciate it dearly". She gave it to me and said that I would find him and his office now. But I didn't have the courage to go there now, because I was petrified to see him so I decided to just take it easy for a while.

__

It was just another normal day for Mulder; he looked through the day's work looking for any irregularities, but he couldn't find any. Suddenly his partner Scully interrupted him. "Yes, how may I help you Scully? "I think I saw your sister" he left his work just like that and asked for an explanation. "Well, last night as I was returning from holiday I picked up a woman who was hitch hiking in the woods. She looked lost so I said that I would take her to the nearest hotel. I asked her what her name was and she said that it was Samantha, but she couldn't tell me what her surname was". Mulder didn't know what to make out of this so he just kept quiet. They went into their office and looked at their previous cases, but they couldn't concentrate on them. Scully knew that they would hear again from the stranger whom she gave a ride to the hotel, but they didn't know that they would hear so soon from the government in search of the stranger as well. Mulder went to Skinner's office and this is what his boss told him. "Agent Mulder we heard from our contact in the city. They have capture the stranger that escaped from the most secure place in the country and they decided to keep her in the next secure place and it was below the FBI headquarters and he has access to that place. So he decided that he would investigate the matter.

I looked at my captors trying to find a way of telling them who I am, but I knew that it wouldn't be safe for me to do it. If they knew that I was family of one of their agents they would keep me away from him for good and I can't let it happen. I was still trying to figure out how I could escape again from them, but I couldn't figure it out. The first one who came to me was my brother's partner and I knew that I could speak to her about what is bothering me. She looked at me and spoke "What happened to you that the FBI don't like you?" I sat down at the desk and spoke "I escaped from Area 51 about three weeks ago and tried to find out who I really am, but I couldn't find anyone who could tell me what I want to know. I just started to walk without a purpose and it was then that it happened. Some of the FBI agents came up to me and asked me about the strange light they saw before my appearance, but I didn't want to tell them. They saw the mysterious clothes that I wore and still I didn't want to reveal anything to them. They took me back to the crash site and they looked astonished at the vehicle they saw in front of them and then they knew that they have an alien in their mists. They placed me in custody and took me to the nearest army base" Scully looked at me and said "so they took you to the secure Area 51?" "Yes, but I didn't last for two days when I suddenly got the chance to escape and that is just what I did. But I couldn't find my way amongst the world, because the last time I saw the world was fifteen years ago and I couldn't remember where I was going" Now she knew that when she picked me up I was lost and she brought me to civilization. But what she didn't know was when I came to the hotel there was an agent there who recognized me and placed me under arrest. He contacted the authorities and took me to this place. I looked at her and she could see the pain in my eyes, "Please, I just want to know who I really am and why I'm in this place?" She said that she would try and find out for me why I'm here, but she doesn't know what she could do to find out who I am. She left me and as I saw her leaving I knew that I only have the power to find out who I am. I decided to place myself into Delta Sleep by slowing down my heartbeat and maybe then I could find the clues I'm longing to have. While I slept I saw the puzzle pieces coming together and then I knew who I am. My surname is Mulder and aliens kidnapped me fifteen years ago, my brother was the only one who believed that story and he devoted his life by tracking the evidence of extraterrestrial beings. He knew that sooner or later he would find the clues of what happened to his sister, but until then he will go on with his research. After I escaped from the place they called Area 51 I tried to track down my relatives, but it was all in vain. I couldn't remember who I was and why I was in that road, but I knew that I was in danger and the only way to avoid it was by going in the opposite direction. The only clue I had was the words "_I'll find you, Sam"_

It was the only line I could remember and there is a face in my memory I couldn't erase. It was of a little boy who looked sad as he looked up into the sky he said something to me while he looked up and said again, "I'll find you Samantha be assured of that". After this I knew that the only way he knew he could find me was by researching every unexplainable event that took place over the past years. I knew that sooner or later I had to let him know where I was, but I knew that the time wasn't right yet. What if something goes wrong and he doesn't want to see me? I know that I won't survive the rejection from that experience. The next morning I asked the guard posted near my room to go and find the person, who came to me the previous day, because I'd like to speak to her. They sent for Scully and I told her about that experience I had the night before. When she heard my story she asked me if I wanted my brother to know where I was, but my answer was that it wasn't time for me to reveal my presence to him yet. The reason for this was the government came aware of my powers and they want to examine me more for research. The power I'm talking about was being capable of moving objects with the help of my mind. I believe this power was called psychokinetic power. Which meant mind over matter. They want to study it and find out if it can be used in the normal world. I asked for a piece of paper and a pen so that I could write a letter to my brother that if something happens to me in the researching process he would know what happened.

I wrote the letter and waited for the right time to give it to the agent who spoke to me first, but what if she don't want to give it to my brother, what am I going to do then? Maybe it isn't the right time to do it and maybe I'm working to hastily, but if I don't do it now I may never get the chance again and I'm not prepared to do that not now not ever. The day went by fast and when I came aware of time again it was pitch dark and they forgot to switch the lights back on. Then it dawned on me that the only reason they didn't switch the lights on was because they want to evaluate my powers while in the dark. It was then that I develop another power and that was to see in the dark like it looking like it was day. So now I knew I was superior than any of the humans on this earth. It became day and the agent who visited me before came again this time I decided to give her the letter, I told her that it is time for my brother to know where I am and what is happening to me. She left and I just sat there waiting for the day I could leave this miserable place. Luckily I had my powers so now I could see what is happening on the other floors… to be more specific I want to see what is happening to my brother. I channeled all of my energies and so I traveled all along the psychic tunnel. Maybe then I could see how my brother is doing. I miss him so much it feels like I lost a lifetime, which I did. I stopped and saw the doorway towards him office. There I saw how Agent Scully came towards him and this is what their conversation was like. __

__

"I talked to the prisoner and this is what she told me, she said that she can't remember much about her past, but she said that for some reason she was brought here. If only they would tell her" "Did you see her more closely?" "Yes I did. Actually she's quite an attractive woman. Her hair was copper red and she had freckles all around her nose. She had bright green eyes with sadness in them. It seemed like she lost someone in her childhood, but she told me that she can't remember who it was". He stepped towards his desk and sat down, Scully placed her hands inside her coat pockets and slowly she retrieved the letter from the right pocket "Oh, before I forget she asked me to give you this letter". He took the letter and started to read it aloud.

"**Dear Mr. Mulder**

You don't know me, but I know you. It happened such a long time ago that it took me a lot of courage to retrieve the memories, but I did it. 

It happened fifteen years ago when I was eight years old; we were at the picnic grounds playing tag, but we went home early and waited for someone to return home. But as the clock ticked away the seconds nothing happened. Suddenly a bright light illuminated the room and I was lifted into the air, you came screaming and tried to pull me back towards the Earth with no effect. As I was drifting into space I heard you scream and said that you will find me. For years I followed your life trying to feel what you felt and a few months ago I asked my superiors if I can return to Earth they consented and I was brought back to the place where they abducted me. But something happened: our house was missing and in its place was a military base, when the military men saw me they apprehended me. In that instance I knew where they are taking me, but there was nothing I could do about it. The place they took me is a well-known area in the UFO buffs. Its called Area 51 for weeks I just sat in my cell waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. So one night while it was quite I snug outside and escaped. I roamed the desert for weeks and was about to give up on life when I came across a road and it was there that I met someone and I asked her if she could take me to the nearest town and she did. But when I reached the hotel there were a couple of FBI agents there and they had a photograph of me in their possession and as I stepped into the foyer they arrested me and it was the last time I saw freedom. If you still don't know who I am, I'm going to spell it out for you I AM YOU SISTER, SAMANTHA MULDER!

As he read this letter tears came out of his eyes and he looked at his partner. "I have to see her" "But Mulder, you are not ready to face this revelation yet" "Well I feel ready". With those words spoken from my brother I left them I went back into my body, because now I have to face him and I just don't know what I'm going to say to him. What if he doesn't come then all my trouble for coming back to earth would be all in vain. I went to bed and tried to sleep, because I knew that tomorrow would be a long day. Early the next day I heard a commotion outside my room, I knew then that it had to be my brother. He decided to come after all. I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I know that my brother won't recognize me, and it would be understandable if he retreats from meeting me. I heard the key turn inside the lock. I stood there so that I could face whoever was at the door. The first person who entered my room was Agent Scully and I sank down on my bed with disappointment visible on my face, but it didn't last for long, because the next thing I knew I saw him. I looked up at him and saw him how he looked me up and down trying to figure out if there is some kind of recognizable feature he could see in me and then he sank down. The only thing he could recognize were my eyes and I stood up. "Hello Fox, I'm glad you came. It is time we talk" Slowly we stood in front of each other and then it happened, we embraced each other and I started to cry openly. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and our parents, but I didn't have a choice". "That's all right, Sam. If it wasn't for your disappearance I would have never tried to find the other unexplainable things of the earth, but there is just one thing I want to know. Have you seen mother and farther yet?" "No, before I could see them they captured me and took me to that wretched place in the desert". He asked me if I want our folks to know about me and I told him that it would help me sleep at night, because ever since the accident I couldn't sleep. The reason for my insomnia was they were placing me under severe tests trying to figure out what I know and if I have capabilities they don't know about "And do you?" "Yes, I do. I am a telepath and I can use my PK". "That is how I know you were coming to see me. I used it to channel my energy to see you and it worked. Please would you just tell them that I love them with all my heart?" When I told him that he knew that something was about to happen and he asked me "What is going on?" "I think they are going to kill me before the next week and I don't think I could stand it much longer that is why I am going to contact my friend of the other planet so that they can come and get me before that happens. I'm sorry for doing it, but I don't have much of a choice". He looked again at me and asked me if there was something I wanted to say to him to say to our parents and my answer was that he must tell them that I love them and that they mustn't forget me, because I won't forget them. As he left my prison I just stood there and saw how the door closes behind him. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and I knew then that this might be the last time that I would see him. As the sun went down and I saw the first star appear in the horizon I knew that I must work fast before it's to late. I made my mind blank and imagined the fastness of space and all its wonders. Then it happened my thoughts were interrupted by a strong psychic power and I knew that it was my friends on the other world. "Yes, Samantha what can we do for you?" "I just heard that the government on Earth has just ordered the scientist to kill me and I don't want that to happen. I want you to come and get me before the order was executed" They told me that they would be there in the next twenty-four hours. It would give me a chance to write another letter for my brother and maybe he can give it to our parents. I drifted into sleep and while I slept I looked at my life on the earth, maybe it wasn't long but it was something I felt great to experience. The sun interrupted my dream and I knew that today will be the day I would escape this planet and go to the planet and the stars I love. Suddenly I felt the energy as it flows over my body like a blanket. I left the letter on my bed and as I drifted into space I looked down and saw the events as it took place like a movie.

__

Mulder and Scully was just on their way to their offices when he decided that the time was right for him to open the letter I wrote to him. He sat at his desk and opened the envelope and the paper was revealed. He opened it and read it **Dear brother**

By the time you read this letter I would probably not be there to answer your questions. So without further due here is something I would like to tell you. I am not human anymore and haven't been for fifteen years. After they abducted me from our home they terminated the qualities that made me human. That is why I had to leave from that place and would never come back again. I hoped that I could, but my superiors told me that it was out of the question. If they did kill me they would have found incriminating evidence against me and I wasn't prepared for that. Please tell our parents that I love them and I will think of you all. And Fox look at the stars and remember that THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE. 

I knew that he would remember me and I would remember them all. With that I wiped a tear of my cheek and I never looked back again 

****

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
